being a god rules !
by mythsrreal99
Summary: percy and friends are gods they need to go to the roman camp secretly and help stop gaia.. please read i suck at summaries so please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**PERCY'S POV**

**Zues had just offered to make me a god. Wow was all I could think. Then I looked at Annabeth, I couldn't leave her, I would not turn into Luke I would not abandon my friends.**

" **I'm honored and all, Lord but I cannot leave Annabeth and Nico," I said, all of the gods looked stuned. Apperently people didn't turn down being a god a lot. Zues looked at me then to Annabeth then Nico. **

" **Percy, your father could really use your help and you deservee this, as much as I don't like you, I think you, umm , y-you would make a great god," Zues stuttered out, I looked up in surprise.**

" **you all really think that," I looked at my dad "you need my help?" He looked at me and nodded. **

" **I think, since you don't want to leave your friends, the only way is to make all three of you gods." Zues said, I was stunned, after the war Zues had really lightened up and had become more of a uncle than a god, not a lot but a little. **

" **My Lord would you do that?" I asked **

" **Yes Perseus all of you three deserve to become gods."**

"**I will except if Annabeth and Nico do," I said looking at them, they had been standing there stunned behind me.**

"**Of course I will seaweed brain," Annabeth said running up to me and hugging me. I was expecting Athena to blow up but I think I accoualy saw her smile, the gods had really learned what being a family ment. **

" **I will too," Nico said. Smiling at Hades.**

**Zues smiled, wow Zues smiling, that a first, wow.**

**There was a great flash of light, and I shut my eyes tight. All of the gods were looking proudly at us.**

" **Gods and goddess' I am proud to present Lord Perseus Jackson god of Heros and Tides, his animal is the pegasui. Lady Annabeth goddess of architecture, her animal is the boarder collie, because of its brains and loyalty, and last but sertenly not least, Lord Nico god of shadows and Hades assistant, his animal is the jaguar." Zues anounced " now let the party begin!"**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

percy

I'm not going to go in to all the details of the party afterwords because it was all kind of a blur.

I woke up the next morning in a room i didnt reconise, but then relised i was in my new palace on olympus. A knock on my door brought me to my sences. i opened it up to see Thalia.

" They wish to see us in the throne room imediately." I thought it was a little too early but i don't think Zeus would like it if i was late.

" Yeah yeah I'm getting up." Thals raised one eyebrow but left.

The Olympians were talking when i got to the throne room a few minutes later.

" Percy Jackson Hero of Olympus and god of Heros and Tides, we have a task for our new gods." wow just cuts to the chase doesn't he.

" Um of corse Lord Zeus what did you need us to do?"

" It has come to our attention that our grand mother Gaea is stirring soon she will be awake."

" And I'm guessing that would be bad ? "

" Of corse it would! "

" Okay so what did you need me to do?"

" Not many of this and we have made sure that half blood history has long forgotten, but our roman selves still exist."

"..." i look at him like he was crazy which he was! "so your telling me i have to, wait what does that have to do with me?"

Zeus looked at me.

"You must go to camp Jupiter where our roman children live. since you are the god of heros you are allowed to help the demigods. you must stay hidden though, nobody can no your greek let alone a god. I will inform Lupa, we will need the romans help if we are to defeat Gaea."

" Lord, you said that you need our help what are Annabeth and Nico going to do?"

" Annabeth and Nico along with Thalia are going to help you in what ever way they can. They can be with you tor short amounts of time but not the whole time."

" Of course Lord Zeus."

" I will leave you to pack, pack light you are going to be under couver as an unclamed demigod, you must gain their trust, greeks and the romans are known for hating eachother so you must be careful."

"Oh and Triton has also ofered to help in what ever way he can." father added in.

"I will start packing right away." Triton and i had become a lot closer for some odd reason and now he was just like a normal older brother. I couldn't wait to go.

hey guys im sooo sory i havent updated in forever ill try to update more thanks for reading

-bella


	3. Chapter 3

i woke up the next morning not wanting to get out of bed. i tried to fall back asleep but Annabeth just then came knocking.

"Seaweed Brain are you not up yet ?" she scolded.

" wwaahhaamm?" i groaned, then i remembered that i would be leaving to go to the roman camp this morning and i shot out of bed.

" Dont worry Perc i all ready packed all of your things for you, your all ready to go."she smiled, I'm glad she packed knowing that i would forget. thank the gods for such a wonderful girlfriend!

I got up and changed before walking to the throne room to talk to my father and Zeus. they were waiting for me when i got there.

"Percy you can teleport to California but you must walk into the camp, remember your and unclaimed demigod so you cant use your powers and you cant be good with a sword. oh and i talked to Lupa and she is expecting you."

" thank dad" hopefully this would be easy and i can get back to Annabeth soon. " i'll check in when i'm there and situated in my housing or cabin, or.. ok you get it . i"ll keep you updated." i bowed to lord zeus and then hugged dad before turning and walking out. Annabeth waited for me back at my room.

" i'll miss you Perc, don't you get another girlfriend you hear me." i stared at her.

"now why would i ever get a girlfriend when i have you?" i asked in mock horror. She smiled and kissed me, then gave me a big hug.

" ill miss you so try to make this trip as quick as possible and IM me every night if you can."

"Of corse Wise Girl." she grinned and thats the last thing i saw of Olympus before i teleported to the edge of San Francisco.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

I flashed to California. The green hills were beautiful and the sky was clear and birds were singing.

Right away i saw the guards at the entrance to Camp Jupiter. a boy and a girl stood there decked out in Roman armor.

I magicly made myself look tired and worn out. That wasn't very hard to do, so i stumbled up to the guards.

" Hey Hazel, look!" the boy shouted. the both started towards me.

" Lets take him to Reyna," the girl who must have been Hazel said. they grabbed my arms and supported me as I stumbled along with them.

When we got to a big building they told me to go in on my own. As i stepped in i saw a girl in a purple bed sheet. when she saw me her face got red and she fumed.

" You!" i was confused I never remembered meeting her before.

"Do I know you?"she just glared like i was joking.

"You probably don't remember me, I worked on Circi's island with my sister before you and your little blonde friend came." Now i reconised her she was the girl who reeted us. " Your Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, but what is a greek doing at this camp may i ask?" she semed to have cooled down a lot while talking.

" Yeah um Im sorry about the island" i really was but i didn't want to be a guinny pig for the rest of my life.

"It's ok i guess, if you hadn't then i would of never found my way here. Okay enough with that, why are you here?"

REYNA'S p.o.v.

"Why are you here?" i asked him. I was very surprised by a greek apearance at our camp.

" Well um... aghhh" he seemed lost, then he seemed to space out for a few seconds when his face cleared he looked at me. "The gods have given me permission to tell you and only you." wow mysterious much? " i assume you have heard of the titan war?" he asked.

"yes everybody has,why?" why was he looking like that. he had spaced out again. the closer i looked the more it looked like he was talking to some one.

" well um... gah ! would you two please shut up !" he said out loud. Then all of a suden two bright lights flashed and I quickly shut my eyes. when I opened them two gods were standing before us.

I quickly bowed " Lord Mercury, Lord Apollo, its an honor." i noticed that Percy wasn't bowing. well it would be his falt if he got killed oh well.

" oh no, today i am Hermes" Mur-Hermes said. i was a little surprised that they were here.

"May i ask why my Lords are here? " i noticed that Percy was still glaring at answered for them.

" My cousins seem to think I was taking to long to get the point across." he grumbled"

" Well its true you were."Apollo said, then he grabbed Percy's head and started to give him a nuggie. I was bewildered , no body talked like this with gods.

" okay so the truth is : while you Romans were fighting your titan dude here the Greeks were fighting Kronos and all his evil little minions plus some other titains in New York. we distroyed all those little basterds and Percy here killed a few titans including Kronos and was made a god along with his cousin who is a frequint visitor at both camps, and his girlfriend was also made a god. And now Gaia's rising and the greeks and romans must work together to stop her... See Perc under a minute !"


End file.
